


История, в которой Сэм Винчестер что-то упускает

by madchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: Сэм с Джесс едут вместе домой на Рождество, чтобы познакомиться с его семьей. А для начала Сэм знакомит ее с Дином и его соседом Касом.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	История, в которой Сэм Винчестер что-то упускает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Sam Winchester Is Absolutely Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901172) by [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom). 



> Разрешение на перевод есть. С Новым годом!

Сэм и Джесс поладили сразу же. На первом курсе весь весенний семестр они вместе ходили на введение в психологию – просто случайно сели рядом в первый день занятий. Они просто встречались до весенних каникул, серьезно встречались летом, и Сэм был уверен, что к началу осеннего семестра был безумно влюблен.

Все было настолько серьезно, что День благодарения в этом году он провел с семьей Джесс и ее друзьями. Это означало, что на Рождество настанет очередь Джесс познакомиться с его семьей в Лоуренсе.

Причин переживать не было. Совсем… вообще. Джесс была потрясающей, он знал, что семья примет ее, и был уверен, что Джесс будет рада узнать, откуда он родом. Но все же это были его первые серьезные отношения, он собирался привезти Джесс домой, познакомить со всеми. Сэм очень сильно хотел – нет, отчаянно хотел, – чтобы все прошло хорошо.

– Приведи ее сначала к нам, пусть потренируется перед визитом к настоящим волчарам, – понимающе усмехнулся Дин.

Рождество – это обычно большой праздник, где собираются оба брата, их родители, их дядя Бобби, тетя Эллен и кузина Джо. Обычно появлялись и Новаки, их давние соседи. Даже для Сэма в половине случаев это было немного чересчур, а они все же были его семьей.

И он с благодарностью принял предложение Дина.

Так они с Джесс за два дня до Рождества и оказались у дверей квартиры Дина. Сэм нервничал, и Джесс успокаивающе положила ему руку на плечо.

– Почему ты переживаешь? Он же твой брат.

Сэм слегка покраснел и пожал плечами. Ему не пришлось объяснять, потому что дверь открылась.

– О, привет, Кас. – Он не смог бы объяснить, почему не ожидал появления Каса. Тот был соседом Дина по квартире, поэтому увидеть его в дверях было ожидаемо. Однако он полагал, что сегодняшний вечер все же будет более тесным и семейным.

Ладно. Кас был почти что членом семьи. 

Они шагнули внутрь, когда Дин выглянул из кухни.  
– Джесс, это мой брат Дин. А это его друг Кас. Дин, Кас, это моя подруга Джессика.

Дин заключил Джесс в медвежьи объятия, подняв ее с пола и крутанувшись один раз, а потом поставил обратно. Джесс легко рассмеялась и повернулась к Касу, который вежливо пожал ей руку и тепло улыбнулся.

Ужин был простой: бургеры, салат и на десерт – домашний пирог.

– Дин, я не знал, что ты научился готовить. – Пирог был очень вкусным. Сэм постарался, чтобы его тон не был слишком удивленным.

– Это не я. Кас испек, – он толкнул Каса плечом и ослепительно улыбнулся. Тот покраснел в ответ.

Сэм закатил глаза. Естественно, Дин заставил Каса научиться готовить. Идеальный сосед.

После еды они болтали еще около часа. Сэм и Дин обменялись последними новостями, а потом Дин начал допрашивать Джесс. Та отнеслась с пониманием, видимо, расценивая это как еще одну тренировку перед тем, что случится через пару дней. В какой-то момент дала о себе знать долгая поездка, которую они совершили в тот день, и Сэм начал беспрерывно зевать.

Все быстро попрощались. В следующие несколько недель они будут часто видеться, так что говорить было особо не о чем. Кас начал убирать со стола, пока Дин провожал их до двери.

Обняв Джесс за плечи, Сэм спросил:  
– Дин, ты же завтра придешь на ужин к маме и папе?

– Не получится.

Сэм на мгновение замолк.  
– Ты пропустишь сочельник? Какого черта?

Тот пожал плечами:  
– У меня есть планы.

– Но… это же сочельник.

– Да, знаю, – он наклонился вперед и многозначительно повторил: – Но у меня есть _планы_.

Он понимающе подмигнул Джесс, а Сэм не знал, что и думать. Он пробормотал:  
– Ладно, тогда увидимся на Рождество.

Как только они сели в машину и выехали на дорогу, Джесс прорвало:  
– О боже, они самая милая пара на свете. Почему ты не сказал, что у твоего брата есть парень?

Машину слегка повело, когда Сэм осознал, что только что сказала Джесс. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы снова обрести дар речи, но он выдавил только:  
– Что?

– Твой брат и Кас. Совершенно очаровательные. Удивительно, что ты не говорил про них раньше, – она сказала это настолько буднично, что Сэм снова не нашелся с ответом.

– Они просто друзья, – наконец пробормотал он.

Джесс резко повернула голову в его сторону. Он смог бросить на нее быстрый взгляд, чтобы не отвлекаться от дороги, но успел заметить, что она смотрит на него как на ребенка, который сказал что-то забавное.  
– О, милый, – она похлопала его по бедру и сжала колено. – Не знаю, как тебе сказать, но твой брат определенно встречается с Касом.

– Они вместе снимают квартиру.

– Сэм, – возразила она. – Они до отвращения влюблены. Не могу поверить, что ты этого не видишь.

– Джесс, – повторил он. – Мне очень жаль, но ты совершенно неверно истолковываешь ситуацию. Дин не гей, а Кас – его лучший друг. Они знают друг друга с тех пор, как я себя помню.

Он не осмелился оглянуться, опасаясь, что обидел ее своим объяснением. Она еще раз похлопала его по ноге.  
– Конечно, милый.  
И больше ничего не сказала.

Следующий день прошел так же хорошо, как и накануне. Джесс понравилась родителям Сэма, что не стало сюрпризом. Мэри не смогла бы испытывать неприязнь к тому, кто влюбился в одного из ее сыновей (Сэм ничего не говорил о любви, но, похоже, Мэри все понимала). А Джон ладил со всеми, кто его не боялся, а Джесс, безусловно, не боялась.

Познакомив Джесс с главными людьми его семьи, Сэм убедился, что рождественский ужин пройдет без напряжения.

Он оказался прав наполовину. Джесс изящно справлялась с вопросами и обращенным на нее вниманием. С Джо они мгновенно стали лучшими подружками – та была очень рада, что рядом появилась еще одна девушка для семейных посиделок. Бобби и Эллен хоть и были явно заинтересованы, сильно на нее не давили. Родители Каса – Чак и Бекки Новак – были как всегда вежливы, но все же не лезли в их дела.

Все шло отлично. Сэм обратил внимание на взгляды, которые кидала ему Джесс. Как только Кас с Дином взаимодействовали, она смотрела Сэму в глаза и вопросительно поднимала брови. Ладно, те стояли очень близко друг к другу и пару раз Дин обнял Каса за плечи, а тот улыбался только Дину. Но все же они лучшие друзья. Они ведут себя так уже много лет.

Он надеялся, что Джесс не поставит его в неловкое положение. Зная Дина, тот наверняка немного взбесится. Не то чтобы он не доверял своему брату, просто был уверен, как может закончиться подобная ситуация.

К счастью, Джесс ограничилась взглядами.

В конце концов они прошли в столовую и сели. Во время еды он все время сжимал руку Джесс под столом. Каждый раз она улыбалась в ответ, и он просто не мог осознать, насколько счастлив быть рядом со всеми, кого любит.

Вместе с десертом подали вино, и даже несовершеннолетним Сэм, Джесс и Джо поставили по бокалу. В этот момент Дин нервно встал и оглядел стол, продолжая вертеть в руках бокал.

– Что-то нужно, милый? – спросила Мэри.

Все прекратили разговаривать и обратили свое внимание на покрасневшего до состояния свеклы Дина. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Каса, а потом, кажется, нашел в себе силы сказать:  
– Я… Мы хотим кое о чем объявить.

Все терпеливо замерли – не напряженно или возбужденно, просто с любопытством. Кроме Джесс, которая больно сжала руку Сэма и, кажется, даже задержала дыхание.

– Мы, эм… Мы с Касом… мы решили пожениться, – и он наконец еле заметно улыбнулся.

На целых двадцать секунд повисла мертвая тишина, а потом все внимание переключилось на Каса. Тот застенчиво улыбался, но даже не пытался что-то отрицать. Все в явном замешательстве начали переглядываться.

Дин и Кас казались ошеломленными, что их семьи ничего не сказали, – просто смотрели друг на друга с чем-то похожим на панику.

Сэм первым подал голос.  
– Эм, Дин… Не думаешь, что вам стоит… попробовать сначала встречаться? Женитьба – это очень важный шаг. А что, если вы не поладите?

Он никогда не видел своего брата настолько растерянным.  
– Сэм, мы с Касом пять лет встречаемся.

– Что? – пропищал кто-то.

Нахмурившись, Кас покосился на собравшихся. Дин скрестил руки и посмотрел на каждого из них.  
– Господи, мы живем вместе!

На этот раз Мэри удалось мягко отметить:  
– Мы думали, вы снимаете вместе квартиру, милый.

– Мы вместе ходили на выпускной бал!

– Да, мы знаем, – пожал плечами Джон. – Просто подумали, что вы… не вместе.

– О боже, – раздраженно фыркнул Дин и плюхнулся на свое место. Кас круговыми движениями гладил его по спине. Да, у него на пальце определенно было кольцо. Почему его никто не заметил?

– Не могу сказать, что удивлен, – проворчал Бобби из-за бокала. Эллен пихнула его локтем под ребра.

В этот момент Джесс разразилась смехом – хотя это громко сказано, скорее это было похоже на кудахтанье. Все ее тело дрожало в попытке сохранить дыхание, из глаз побежали слезы.  
– Я так и знала, – выдавила она и снова захихикала.

– Что ж, – произнес Чак, стараясь перекрикнуть пытавшуюся успокоиться Джесс. – Мы с мамой рады за вас, сынок. За вас обоих, ребята. Поздравляем, – и поднял бокал.

Все поспешно последовали его примеру.  
– Да! Конечно, поздравляем!

Когда все подняли тост за молодоженов, Сэм заметил, как Джон одними губами спросил у Чака:  
– Ты знал об этом?

Тот беззвучно ответил:  
– Понятия не имел.

Когда шок прошел, все начали болтать со счастливой парочкой, сияющей от того, что семьи наконец переварили их новости. 

_– Кас, кольцо очень красивое._

_– Вы уже выбрали дату?_

_– Дин, я даже не подозревала, что ты гей._

_– ДЖОАННА БЕТ!_

_– Я би. Ребята, вы что, правда не знали?_

Джесс закончила вытирать слезы, ее смех наконец затих.  
– О боже, это было потрясающе.

– Ты же не собираешься сказать…

– Что я тебе говорила? Разве что каждый день с сегодня и до свадьбы, – она наклонилась к Сэму и обвила руками его за шею. – Ты же не расстроился?

Сэм посмотрел, как Дин поцеловал Каса в щеку. Он видел этот взгляд в глазах своего брата и раньше – на самом деле, теперь он понял, что видел каждый раз, когда тот смотрел на Каса. Он узнал, что его брат по уши влюблен в своего лучшего друга, и это немного согрело его сердце.

– Нет, ни капли.


End file.
